


Pull The Lever Jim

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Jimquisition (Web Series), Konami - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly small interruption to Jim Sterling's day turns into something more than he was expecting, but can Konami ever make up for past betrayals and win him over? Will they make a better Jimpression in person and get their relationship past the early access stage? Or will it fall apart like all else Konami touches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull The Lever Jim

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place on a sunny midsummer’s day in Texas, with Jim Sterling admiring his collection of pogs and thinking of the next review he should do. A knock on the front door interrupts his thoughts however, and walking over and opening it shows a sight he never thought he’d see; Konami is standing there, sweating slightly from the heat and also nerves. Konami had come over to reveal feelings that they had been trying to hide from him for years, and now that they were no longer a game company they could tell Jim everything without leading to a conflict of interest later down the line. Grabbing the penetrator from its decorative shelf above his desk, hearts are not the only thing pounding tonight.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on June 2, 2016


End file.
